


In the Eyes of the Vampire

by elishaanne



Category: Slugterra
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elishaanne/pseuds/elishaanne
Summary: Eli Shane and the Shane Gang are called into action to bring down a new villain, the infamous and murderous Black Archer, a mischievous vampire that has been spreading fear and death in Slugterra. While on the process of bringing her to justice, Eli accidentally realizes the Black Archer is a young vampire girl named Brick Bluttowski and ends up falling in love with her. What will he do now?





	1. The Black Archer

“Eli, wake up!” Trixie’s voice shouted from outside my room. “Good morning,” I said, opening my eyes. “We have a distress call from Quiet Lawn Cavern!” she said urgently. I noticed Kord and Pronto were up and ready, but Burpy and I weren’t. I walked with my team to the garage and we got into our mechas, then we headed for Quiet Lawn Cavern, the place where the Hooligang and I had problems before. Now that they were gone, the place looked cleaner, but it seemed eerily quiet than before. We headed towards one of the houses and knocked at the door. “Quick!” said the people inside “She can be around!” She? I exchanged confused looks with my teammates, so we entered. “We’re glad you’re here” a couple and their child welcomed us to their dim-lighted home. “You don’t have to worry.” I said warmly “What’s the deal?” I noticed the horror in their eyes, and I knew it meant no good. The mother started to speak: “For two months, a young woman has taken over the cavern. She’s the one who has been murdering all this time!” I forgot to mention that this distress call was unlike any other we had received: people had been disappearing from this small town only to appear dead in random parts of Slugterra, with two holes in either their necks or wrists, I started to doubt if Dr. Blakk was behind this. “That’s horrible!” Trixie gasped “How did she end up ruling over you guys?” The couple looked so nervous as if they were being observed. “It all started when she scared away some of Blakk’s men,” said the husband this time. “Said she would protect us if we made her our leader. We have to obey her rules, or otherwise, she will drink our blood and kill our kids!” Wait, drink their blood?! My heart sank to the bottom of my chest. “Wait,” I said, “did you say she will drink your blood?” I asked. “Yes,” said the man “she is not human. She can shape-shift, turn invisible, run super fast, is a very cunning slugslinger—”

—”she has glowing, yellow eyes, uses really noisy and high boots, has claws that can rip off flesh, and carries a bow and arrows.” his wife finished. “We call her the Black Archer because she wears black from head to toe!” added their child. “So,” I said “are you guys talking about… a vampire?” Their eyes widened in fear and they held each other tightly. “Yes!” said the father “Her fangs are like knives: cold, sharp, and merciless.”

—”We’re afraid of her!” the wife cried “That’s why we called you, Eli Shane!” I didn’t know how to react. They wanted us to fight something that was far out of our league: a blood-thirsty vampire. I exchanged looks with the gang, and when I was about to speak, there were loud knocks on the door. “It might be her!” they started pushing us into their living room “Quick! Hide!” then they opened the door. “Black Archer!” they gasped. I took a small glance to the so-called Black Archer; she was wearing a hood that covered her face, but she gave me an uneasy feeling when I saw her yellow eyes glow like headlights. I couldn’t believe I was in the same room as a vampire. “W-We didn’t expect you to come today!” the man stuttered. “I came early for the weekly fee you owe me.” Not only was her presence uneasy and intimidating, but her voice was also so deep it was demonic. “B-But Mrs. Archer!” the woman also stuttered. “You don’t pick taxes until tomorrow!”

—”Silence!” the Black Archer roared. She scanned around and sniffed like a search dog. “I smell more people here,” she said, Trixie and I stared at Pronto, who was about to wet his pants. “N-No, Mrs. Archer!” the couple stumbled, finishing their sentences again. “There is nobody else in here!” I could see how they were shielding their son. “I can hear more hearts beating… I can feel multiple presences…” she continued looking for us. “You’re hiding people under my cavern!” she bellowed. I knew this was about to get bloody. “For hiding foreigners under my cavern without my permission,” I saw her go straight for their young boy “I’ll punish you—”

—”Stop!” I shouted before she could cause any harm, aiming my blaster at her. “We’ve come here to take you down!” Trixie, Kord, and Pronto joined me. “This is my cavern!” she roared again. “It is not! We’re tired of your abuse, Black Archer!” shouted the woman as she and her husband shielded their son again. The Black Archer’s eyes glowed brighter. “Well,” her monstrous voice sounded in my ears, “if you want me, you’ll have to catch me first!” she zoomed out in a literal blink of an eye and rode off on her mechabeast. “Follow her!” I commanded the gang. We followed her until we were outside Quiet Lawn Cavern. One by one, she started taking us down. The Black Archer took Kord down with a Rammstone, Trixie with a Lavalynx, and Pronto with a Tazerling. “I’ll get her, guys!” I said. I shot Burpy after many failed attempts at bringing her down, but he bounced on a tree and knocked her off her mecha. I aimed at her from behind as she tried to get up. “Hands up!” I yelled. “Remove your hood!” she directed her hands at the rim of her hood and removed it at the command of my voice, revealing long, curly, brown hair. “Turn around!” I commanded. The Black Archer turned around, and all my world suddenly disconnected. She was a beautiful, young woman. Her menacing yellow eyes were replaced by two brown, sparkly eyes. She was the prettiest creature I had ever seen. “Aight,” she said in a normal voice “you got me. Go ahead and take me to justice.” Even her sarcasm was ethereal. I examined her attentively--she had toasted skin, like mine, and from her neck was a hanging crucifix. She was wearing black high-heeled boots up to the knee and had a pack where she carried her arrows behind her. “I won’t,” I said, hypnotized by her beauty. “What?” she asked confused. “You came here and you ain’t gon’ do nothin’?” she was surprised, but I was almost frozen where I was. “Well, if we’re done here” she was about to take off, “I’ve got things to do.”

—”Wait!” I took her by the hand before she left. “I’m sorry,” I blushed, “it’s just that, well, you’re—”

—”beautiful?” she raised an eyebrow. “Yes, well, no” I started stuttering like a damn fool, “I mean, I’m not saying you’re ugly. I’m trying to say you’re p-pr-pretty…” Never in my life had I humiliated myself to like it was happening at the moment. She giggled softly, it was adorable. “Thanks!” she blushed, then stretched her hand at me. “My name’s Clara, but you can call me Brick.” Jesus Christ, even her name was beautiful! “I’m Eli. Eli Shane.” I introduced myself; she then gasped. “You’re the Shane?!” she asked. “Yes…” I replied. I swear she looked so cute when she was happy. “Oh my God!” she said “I’m Brick Bluttowski! Comet Bluttowski was my grandpa!” You may be wondering who Comet Bluttowski is. Well, he was a friend of my family and my father’s mentor. He was also a racer in Slugterra and a World War II veteran in the Surface. Unfortunately, he was murdered. “What? Really?” I asked enthusiastically. Brick continued to tell me that she had been looking for me. “But on the tournament, I felt ashamed and I became the Black Archer. Long story, actually.” I then remembered that a couple weeks ago, I bumped into a crying girl. “Wait,” I said, “you’re the girl I saw crying?” I remembered that when she accidentally walked into me, she didn’t look as imposing as now. “Yes, that was me…” Brick blushed. “Well,” I smiled “now that I can see you face to face, you’re beautiful!” It was hard not to tell her how beautiful she was. Brick was the prettiest girl I have ever met.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Eli tries binding with Brick Bluttowski by trying to know her, but the Shane Gang start suspecting when he starts acting out of place.

I continued talking to Brick. She was so sweet and kind, but my responsibility as the Shane didn’t stop there. “So, Brick,” I said, “why did you kill all those people?” I was expecting her to jump over me and attack me, but she just let out a sigh. “W-When I was at the tournament,” she said “nobody believed I was a Bluttowski. They laughed in my face and made me feel humiliated. I felt like a no one. When I arrived at Quiet Lawn, I had to scare away some evil men.”

\--”Evil men?” I asked. “Yeah,” she said, “they were with some grim bastard called Blakk.” Brick paused. I should’ve known. “What happened next?” I asked again. “I got a rush of power, I guess” Brick replied. “I promised to protect them if they followed my orders, and that’s when the blood spill began.” I could see the sorrow in her eyes. I knew she wasn’t evil, she was just misunderstood. “What about you?” she asked. I told her how I arrived at where I was now. Brick was so attentive--she seemed fascinated with my story. Her eyes grew wide and it seemed as though they were shining. “So, you’re from Oakland too?” Brick asked. “Yes!” I replied. I was born in Oakland, a city in Northern California (also known as NoCa. It’s SoCa and NoCa). I lived near downtown, Brick told me she lived in the Westside. We spent the next ten minutes talking shit about the Raiders and about other awkward stuff (I asked her if she had a boyfriend. She somehow thought I was dating Trixie?) until I realized I had to leave before the others declared me dead. “Listen, I have to go find my gang,” I said, “or they’ll think you’ve killed me. It was nice to meet you, Brick!” I winked at her. She seemed to be flattered; maybe I wasn’t bad at flirting after all. “Hey!” Brick called, making me freeze in my tracks. “When can we see each other again?” she asked. “Tomorrow,” I replied, “the same place, okay?”

\--”Okay,” she smiled. Without further ado, she took flight and I rode Lucky around the cavern, lost like a plastic bag drifting in the wind until I stumbled upon my team. “Eli!” they gasped. “Did you take down the Black Archer?” Trixie asked. “She… She escaped…” I replied. “Why did you let her go, bro?!” Kord asked with a hint of anger in his voice. “You took a lot of time. Did she bite you?” Trixie asked concerned. “Check his neck!” Pronto climbed to my mecha and tried to check my neck. “No bite! He’s okay!” he said as he climbed back down. “The Black Archer is probably out there murdering people, Eli!” Trixie shouted. “I know!” I said defensively, “I’m just no match to her! She’s a vampire, and I’m just a human!” I hate to sound cheesy, but the point is that there was something about Brick Bluttowski that had left me hooked in the feeling. Not only was she pretty, but she also had grace. She was graceful, she was charming, she was like a princess from a fairytale. There was something about that girl that I still can’t explain. She drove me insane in a good way. Maybe it was because no other girl had ever been nice to me before, maybe it was just that she was charismatic. I don’t know, but the rest of that day I spent it thinking of her. The next day, I woke up early to sneak out and meet with Brick, but I had a minor inconvenience. “Good morning, Eli!” Trixie greeted. “Why are ya up so early, bro?” Kord paused the game he and Trixie were playing. “Are ya going anywhere?”

\--”No, well, uh, yeah, I am!” I replied awkwardly. “I was gonna, uh, go back to Quiet Lawn and discuss security measures to take down Bri--I mean, the Black Archer!” I was struggling to not be suspicious, but I was really desperate to get to the spot Brick and I accorded to meet in. “We’re coming too!” Trixie and Kord stood up. “No!” I shouted, then I realized what I had done. “I mean, I don’t want you guys to be in danger! So, I’m sacrificing myself! That’s my duty as the Shane, after all. You just, sit and chill! That’s an order!” I left before they could do anything else. I parked my mechabeast almost in the same spot of where I was knocked on from it and ran to where Brick was: she was sitting on a mushroom, her feet swinging back and forth as she waited for me. “Sorry, I’m late!” I said as I struggled to spread the bushes for me to cross. “I had a little mishap back at home!” I chuckled; we then exchanged a hug. “I thought you weren’t gonna come!” we both said at the same exact time. We then sat down in the mushroom and started talking about our morning. In one instance, Burpy jumped in my shoulder. “Who’s this?” Brick asked curiously. “This is my slug, Burpy!” I replied. I continued to tell her how big of a deal Burpy is and Brick was fascinated. I think she was even more impressed than the other people that I’ve met. “Well, this here is Megabyte!” she introduced me to her Tazerling. “Hi, Megabyte!” I smiled, “I have a Tazerling too! His name is Joules!” I saw Brick’s beautiful face light up like a Christmas tree. A toothy smile appeared in her mouth, no fangs needed. How did I become so lucky to meet a girl so beautiful? Was it destiny? I was heavily convinced it was. After that, we went to take a stroll around the cavern. We decided to ditch the mechas and just walk. After minutes and minutes of overthinking, I gathered all my might and took her by the hand. Expecting for her to remove my hand from hers, Brick held mine back, making our fingers embrace each other. Our bubble was popped when the rest of my gang arrived at the scene. “Eli!” Trixie shouted, “Stay away from her!” She pulled me away from Brick as I saw Kord and Pronto menacingly surround her. “What are you doing?!” I tried to fight back. “She surely bit him!” Kord said. “No, I didn’t!” Brick cried in defense. “Guys, listen!” I broke away from Trixie’s grasp and shielded Brick from Kord and Pronto. “She’s not a murderer! She’s really nice, and sweet, and kind! Don’t harm her!”

\--”Are you out of your mind, Eli?!” Trixie asked. “She killed people! She’s a vampire! She’s dangerous!” 

\--”She’s not!” I protested. “That’s enough, Eli!” Trixie took me by the arm as if I was a little kid. “Leave me alone, Trixie!” I freed myself from her and ran back to Brick. After all, we had done together I refused to leave her side, even if she also insisted that I should have returned with the gang. I had to leave her for her safety. I knew what my teammates were capable of, so I did what she said and I went back home, heartbroken.


End file.
